Confessions
by Cielois Phancy
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is very protective over his childhood friend, Isabel Voss. Upon being reunited with her, he asks her to live in the Phantomhive manor, to which she accepts. He lets her go on investigations with him, but the two of them often get into disputes because of his over-protectiveness towards her. But what if one simple confession could change everything? -Ciel x OC x OC-
1. Nevermore

Chapter 1: Nevermore.

**Isabel's POV **

-_Flashback_-

Rain fell from the cloudy grey sky, drenching everything in its path. It was the morning, although the dark sky would make you think otherwise.

Being inside a cemetery, you'd think nothing could get any duller, but of course, the weather would prove you all wrong.

The adults distanced themselves from the children as they gossiped to one another.

I stood completely still, almost as if I was frozen, and stared sadly at the stone in front of me. Tears welled up in my eyes, "Father," I said wistfully, my voice was no louder than a whisper. I clutched the cross that dangled from the chain around my neck as warm tears began to stream down my face.

It was a necklace that father had given to me when I was younger. It was a black cross with opal stones scattered all inside of it, and it hung from a black chain.

When he gave it to me, he told me that if I always kept it around my neck, I'd be safe.

More tears flowed from my eyes at the memory.

Father's gone now... so now, I... I have to live with that...

"That pathetic excuse for a mother," I said under my breath, as I noticed my mother pretending to be upset, just so people with will feel sorry for her.

Charlotte Voss, a greedy woman who hardly loved my father. She only married him for his money, and when I was born, well... you could say she wasn't exactly thrilled about it. After a while, my father noticed how poorly she treated me, and got a divorce with her, taking me with him.

And now that he's gone... I'm forced to stay with that terrible woman...

"Isabel," called a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw the only friend I had walking towards me. He was six years old, just like me, and was accompanied by his two parents.

"Ciel," I said with a sad smile on my face. I then looked up at his parents and curtsied, "Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive."

His mother looked down at me with her deep blue eyes, "I'm sorry about your father, Isabel."

His father gave me the same sympathetic look, "He was a great man."

"Thank you," I said quietly, fighting back the tears.

I will never let myself cry in front of anyone, that is the one thing that I can't ever do. If I were to do that, people would think that I'm nothing but a weak little girl. I can't be weak. I have to be strong, no matter what.

Ciel, however, was the only person who could see right through me. He could always tell how I felt, and would try his best to make that false smile on my face be a genuine one.

"Isabel," my _mother_ shouted.

I looked over my shoulder and saw her walking towards me. I furrowed my brows as I watched her, "Mother."

She grabbed me by my wrist and started pulling me away from Ciel, "We're leaving," she huffed.

Ciel watched in silence as the woman dragged me towards the carriage. He said something to his parents, and his mother gave him a reassuring look before holding his hand and walking away.

I struggled to break free from the tight grip around my wrist, "That hurts," I stated sternly.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Shut up," she scoffed as she basically threw me into the carriage.

The entire way _home_ I remained silent. I knew that any little thing that I would do, would set off that woman, and there's no telling what she might do to me now that no one's around.

I gazed out the window sadly as we passed by many trees, before stopping in front of Charlotte's mansion.

She shot me a glare before stepping out of the carriage.

I stepped out as well, and noticed that she was still giving me the same look. "What," I asked, irritation showing in my voice.

"Your father isn't here anymore, so you better learn your place," she threatened, "Otherwise, you're gone. I'm not going to put up with a pathetic child that I didn't even want to begin with, so stay out of my way."

I narrowed my eyes at her harshly, "As you wish, _ma'am_."

She noticed the sarcasm in my tone and instantly raised her hand and slapped me.

The sudden impact caused my head to turn abruptly to my left side. I lifted my hand and placed it on the stinging cheek, before briskly walking away from the woman who had caused it.

She grabbed me by my hair before I could walk away, "You will not speak that way to me," she scolded, "You're lucky that all I did was slap you," she huffed as she released me and started walking towards the mansion.

I grunted as I followed behind her.

-_End of Flashback_-

It's been seven years since my father died and I started living with Charlotte... Seven years of absolute hell.

About a year or so after I started living with her, she got remarried. The man that she married goes by the name of Julius Bennett, and he's just as horrible as her.

He takes all of his anger out on me, so any time that I'm around, he'll hit me or push me into pieces of furniture, causing bruises to appear where I was hit.

My mother, of course, doesn't care what happens to me. In fact, she insists that he takes out his anger on me, because that is the only thing I'm 'useful' for.

I sighed heavily as I stared blankly out the window beside my bed.

It's the middle of the day, and I haven't left my room once. The reason why, is because I'd like to minimize the amount of bruises I receive on a weekly basis.

I walked away from the window and sat down in front of my vanity, and looked into my mirror.

Black hair, grey eyes, pale skin... all things that I inherited from my father.

"I wonder how Ciel's doing," I mumbled to myself, remembering the only friend that I ever had.

I haven't seen him since the funeral, seven years ago... Charlotte hasn't allowed me to leave the house once since I stepped foot in it.

My door slamming open interrupted me from my thoughts.

I quickly turned around and saw Charlotte walking towards me, "What are-"

"Shut up," she huffed, cutting me off. She grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out of the chair I was sitting in, and started dragging me into the hallway.

"What are you doing," I asked as I struggled to get out of her grip.

She continued pulling me down the hallway as she spoke, "You're finally being put to good use, you brat."

I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and smiled bitterly, "You're being sold as a slave."

So that's what she's planning on doing with me? I know that Julius' business hasn't been making much profit lately, but this is outrageous even for her!

I stopped walking and somehow managed to break from her grip, "What the hell are you thinking!?"

She glared at me, "I'm thinking that I need money, and this is my way of getting it. Happy birthday, brat."

That's right, today is my thirteenth birthday... How could I have forgotten? I guess I just stopped keeping track of the days...

At that moment, she pushed me out of the front door, and into a stranger's arms.

I tried to get away, but there was more than one person there. I felt a second person grab my arms, while another held me still by my torso. A third person placed a drugged rag over my mouth and nose, and quickly, the world around me all faded to black.


	2. Escape

Chapter 2: Escape.

**Ciel's POV **

"Sebastian," I said sternly, "Hurry up, already. I want to get back to the manor before morning."

He smirked ever so slightly, "Yes, my lord." After saying that, he began driving the carriage towards town.

Her Majesty has requested me to find the missing people that have been getting traded throughout the black market. It is unknown whether these victims are alive or not, but I suppose I'll have to find out for myself. I also have to eliminate the one who is causing all of this chaos.

We would have started this investigation earlier, but of course, my dear demon butler likes to take his time, so now it's the evening, and the sun has already set. And if that wasn't enough, it's also raining heavily.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop.

"What is it, Sebastian," I asked.

Sebastian opened the door, holding his hand out for me, "We're here, my lord."

I took his hand and stepped out of the carriage with a scowl, "This is the place?"

It was an old warehouse that had been abandoned for several years.

"Yes, I believe this is where our culprit is, along with the victims," he said in his usual stoic voice.

I narrowed my eyes at the building, "Are the victims still alive?"

"There is a possibility," he said with a slight smirk, "Shall we go inside?"

He swiftly picked me up and started walking into the warehouse.

"Honestly," I huffed, "Is this really necessary!?"

"Why, of course, Young Master," he said with a smirk, "You wouldn't want to trip, now would you?"

I glared at him, "Put me down."

"As you wish," he said as he gently placed me back on the ground.

"Damn demon," I mumbled.

He simply chuckled in response.

Just as we were about to enter the warehouse, we heard a scream come from somewhere nearby.

"That sounded like it was really close," I stated as I narrowed my eyes in the direction the scream had come from.

Sebastian also narrowed his eyes, "Would you like to go investigate it, Young Master? Or, would you like to check out the building first?"

I took a step back, "I want to go where the scream came from."

"Yes, my lord," he said as he picked me up and swiftly dashed towards the scream.

A moment later, he placed me back on the ground, and I narrowed my eyes at the stone ground in front of me.

There was a trail of blood that led to a nearby alley.

We followed the trail into the alley, but there was nothing there.

"Whoever it was, it seems they're gone now," I mumbled.

Perhaps it was one of the victims, and the culprit stabbed them to keep them from getting away.

"Sebastian," I huffed, "Lets go back to the warehouse."

He nodded and took me back to the warehouse.

It was just as I had thought.

There was a puddle of blood at the entrance of the building that was not there before we left.

"I think whoever caused that scream may have been one of the victims," I stated. I then sighed, "Lets go in."

As I walked into the building, I closely examined everything I could see.

The lights were dim, hardly making anything clear, but everything was still visible. There were shards of glass scattered across the floor, along with blood stained rags. Worst of all, there was blood everywhere... _fresh_ blood.

"Young Master," Sebastian said with a hint of worry in his tone, "Would you rather have me investigate, and you stay outside in the carriage?"

I shook my head, "No, I want to investigate this myself."

He sighed, "Very well."

There were only three doors to go through, two of which were unlocked.

If those two rooms are easily accessible, then that must mean that there's nothing of interest in there. The culprit is more than likely behind the locked door.

"Sebastian, kick down the door," I ordered.

"Yes, my lord," he said with a bow, before breaking down the door with one swift movement. He picked up the fallen door, and placed it against the wall.

There were stairs that I assume led to a basement. I could easily hear a muffled scream come from the room that was right at the end of these steps.

Well, now I know that at least _one_ of the victims are still alive...

I took in a deep breath, before I began walking down the stairs.

Sebastian placed a hand on my shoulder, that stopped me in my tracks.

I looked up at him, "What?"

"I think it would be safer if I were the one in the front," he suggested.

I simply nodded in response.

He then walked in front of me, and I followed him down the steps.

Once we made it to the bottom of the stairs, I stared in awe at the scene in front of me.

There were blood stained beds against the walls that had leather straps around them, as if to hold a person down, there were injection needles scattered across trays beside each of the beds, and on the opposite side of the room, there were lifeless bodies, all piled on top of each other.

It seemed that every victim was dead. All except for one girl, who was bound to the bed by leather straps. She was struggling to break free from the straps, but wasn't progressing in the least. She was covered in blood and looked extremely pale, almost as if she was about to lose consciousness at any given moment.

Something about that girl seems strangely familiar to me...

Beside her was three men who I assume are the ones behind all of this bloodshed... One of them was about to inject a needle into her, before he noticed Sebastian and I standing at the bottom of the steps.

So there's more than one culprit...

I lifted up my eye-patch, revealing my contract mark, "Sebastian, kill them," I ordered.

**Isabel's POV **

When I woke up, I was in a dark room that smelled absolutely putrid.

"My, it seems you've finally woke up," said an unfamiliar voice.

I looked up and saw one of the men from before, who Charlotte had pushed me into. I tried to sit up, but something was holding me down.

The man chuckled bitterly, "There's no way for you to escape. Not with those straps around you, at least."

I glared at him as harshly as I possibly could, "Let me go."

He smirked before pulling out a needle, "And why would I do something like that?"

I furrowed my brows, "Maybe because I told you to, you bastard."

He smirked once more, "Aren't you a feisty one? Heh, just makes my job more fun," he said as he then brought the needle closer to my arm.

"And just _what_ are you doing with that," I asked, eyeing the needle as it got closer and closer to me.

"What's it look like I'm doing," he asked with a grin. With that, he injected the needle into my arm, and the mysterious black substance inside of it went into the vein he had pierced.

My blood started to get hot, and I let out an earsplitting scream.

He hastily shoved a rag into my mouth the silence me, "Shut up, will ya!?"

I wanted to cry so horribly, but I couldn't. I just couldn't break the promise that I made to myself all those years ago.

The man then sighed heavily and sat down the needle, "Relax, alright? You still have enough time to recover until your next injection."

My next injection? I have to go through that _again_!?

The man then walked into the next room and left me all alone.

I looked over to my side, and saw other people who were strapped to the beds, except they were all unconscious.

Are they... dead!?

I continued to look around the room, and noticed that the other two men weren't there. At that moment, I did all I could to escape from the leather straps that kept me bound to this bed.

I need to get out of this place...

After several minutes of trying to get out of the bounds, I managed to break free from the strap on my right hand. As I pulled my hand out of the strap, I pulled the rag out of my mouth, and grabbed a knife that was sitting on the table beside me.

Dumbass... Why would that guy leave a knife out here?

I mentally sighed, then cut the strap that was around my left arm. After that, I cut the two straps that were around my ankles. Quietly, I got off of the bed and stealthily walked towards my only exit, the stairs.

Please, please, _please_ don't let anyone be up these steps...

I silently made my way up the stairs, and unlocked the door. I opened it slightly to see if there was anyone around, and luckily, there wasn't. I then opened the door entirely and walked towards the exit, carefully avoiding the shards of glass that were on the floor.

At that moment, another one of the men came out of the room beside the one leading to the stairs. He immediately noticed me and shouted, "Hey, she's getting away!"

"Damn it," I mumbled as I ran out the door and down the street.

It was the middle of the night. The only light available was the dim glow of the street lights. It was raining heavily, as I made my way through the shadows. I was running as fast as I possibly could, trying my hardest to get away from the men who were chasing after me.

This is bad... This is really bad...

My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was breathing heavily. I ran until my legs gave out, and I stumbled to the ground. "Please," I said breathlessly, "Just leave me alone."

One of the men had caught up to me and grabbed me by my hair, causing me to stand up.

I winced in pain, but quickly pulled out the knife I had been holding on to this entire time, and stabbed him in the arm with it.

He instantly released my hair and groaned in pain and frustration.

I tried to steady my breathing as I quickly started running again.

The man slowly pulled the knife out of his arm and threw it at me.

The knife stabbed me in the leg and I screamed as loudly as I could as I fell to the ground with a thud.

He began walking towards me with a twisted grin on his face, and soon enough, the other two men came into view.

I tried desperately to hold back the tears as I got back up and started limping away from them. Blood was seeping from the wound as it ran down my leg and onto the stone ground.

The man that was closest to me chuckled and grabbed me by my wrist, "Trying to escape? That's very rude, you know."

After he finished that sentence, he pulled the knife out of my leg, and I cringed at the pain, trying my hardest not to cry or scream.

He started pulling me in the direction of the other two men. Once we were close enough to them, he threw me at them and they easily caught me by my arms. They started dragging me back to the building they were hiding me in.

My vision started to become blurry, and their voices seemed distant, even though they were right beside me. I could hardly move at all, and I knew it was all because I was losing too much blood.

At this rate, I might die...

When we finally made it back to the building, they took me back into the basement, and started to strap me down in yet another bed.

I struggled to break out of their grips, but two of them held me down as the other tightened the straps.

They were about to inject another needle into me, but someone knocked down the door and walked down the steps.

It was a boy and his butler. The boy's eyes widened when they fell on me, and he said something to his butler.

After that, his butler dashed towards the three men and easily killed them. The butler asked the boy something, and then started walking towards me.

It was in that moment that I finally lost consciousness.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion.

**Isabel's POV **

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was no longer in the dimly lit basement of the warehouse I was in the last time I was conscious. My entire body was numb and I could hardly move.

Where am I?

I tried moving again, only to feel a sharp pain jolt through my head, "Ouch," I groaned.

"You shouldn't move," said a somewhat familiar voice, "You lost a lot of blood, I'm surprised you even woke up."

I looked over to my right and saw a boy that looked to be around my age sitting in a chair beside the bed I was laying in, looking at me worriedly. It felt almost nostalgic, "Ciel."

He seems so different... It's not because of the fact that he's wearing an eye-patch, but... it's like something's missing...

"It's just as I thought," he said quietly, "It is you, Isabel."

For what seemed like the first time in forever, I smiled. "I missed you so much," I whispered.

He smiled warmly back at me, "I've missed you too."

"Where am I," I asked.

He sighed, "Currently, you're in my manor. You've been here for two weeks, actually."

My eyes widened and I sat up, "Two weeks!? How is that possible? Just last night I was..." I paused as memories of that night replayed throughout my mind.

Ciel placed his hand on top of mine to calm me down, "It's alright, Isabel, you're safe now."

I furrowed my brows and looked at him solemnly, "How is it possible that I've been here for two weeks?"

He sighed heavily, "Well, the night we found you, you had lost a lot of blood, and because of that, you lost consciousness. At first, I thought you were dead, but Sebastian said that you still had a pulse, so we brought you here, and you've been asleep ever since."

I closed my eyes and held my hand up to my head, "Well, isn't that just _great_..." I then put my hand down and looked back at Ciel, "Who's Sebastian?"

"Sebastian is my butler," he answered.

I rose a brow, "Oh. Where are your parents?"

He looked away, "My parents... have been dead for the past three years..."

I looked down, "Oh, I didn't know... I'm sorry..."

He stood up, "It's fine. I'm glad to see you're better," he said as he walked towards the door.

"You're leaving," I asked.

"I'll be back to check on you later," he said as he stopped at the door, "As for now, you just rest."

"I've been _resting_ for two weeks straight," I huffed as I carefully got out of the bed, "I think I'm fine."

He sighed, "Isabel, get back in the bed. You only just woke up, you shouldn't overexert yourself."

I pouted my lip, "I just want to go with you, Ciel. I haven't seen you in seven years! Please?"

He sighed once more before opening the door, "Fine."

I smirked as I followed him out of the room.

Ever since we were little kids, I've always been Ciel's weakness. He could never say no to me, and I made sure to take advantage of that.

**Ciel's POV **

Soon after Isabel followed me into my study, she fell asleep in the chair beside me.

I glanced at the sleeping girl with a smirk, "You're all too predictable."

It's been seven long years since I last saw Isabel. Ever since her father died and she was forced to live with her mother, I had no way of communicating with her.

Her mother was a horrible woman, who would emotionally _and_ physically harm Isabel. I knew this all too well, but there was nothing I could do about it. Every time I played with her at my mansion before her father and her mother got a divorce, she would always be covered in bruises.

My mother tried telling me that the reason her mother would do things like that to her was because she loved Isabel and had a hard way of expressing it. I knew it was a lie. That woman did not love Isabel, her own flesh and blood, in fact, she despised her.

I was relieved when her parents got a divorce, and her father took her with him. I know it must have been dreadful to have to live with her mother after her father died...

"But how did Isabel end up with those criminals," I questioned aloud as I narrowed my eyes at the girl.

I'm afraid it's something I just can't bring myself to ask her... I don't want to bring up any painful memories that she may have...

That is what makes Isabel so different from everyone else... She is the _only_ person in this world that I care about. She's right here, alive and well, and that's all that I could ask for. Now that she's finally away from that horrible woman who dares to call herself a mother, I can finally protect her.

The moment I realized that it was her who was the one victim that survived, I wanted to run over to her and give her a tight hug, but instead, I stood there, frozen.

I really want to know what happened to her before Sebastian and I came, but... I'll save that for another time. Right now, having her here is enough for me. This is the first time I've actually felt happy in a very long time.

At that moment, Sebastian walked into the room cautiously and noticed the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes, "Young Master?"

I looked away, "Prepare Isabel's bed for her," I ordered.

He bowed, "Yes, my lord." He then turned on his heel and left the room.

I do not want Sebastian, of all people, seeing me in this state.

"Damn demon," I mumbled. Then I looked over to Isabel. I smiled warmly, "I'm glad you're back."


	4. Unanswered Questions

Chapter 4: Unanswered Questions.

**Isabel's POV **

I've been staying in the Phantomhive manor for over a month now. Today is the day that I finally stop being a burden to Ciel...

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I slowly got out of bed. I left my room, not even bothering to get dressed, and walked into Ciel's study.

He glanced up from his paperwork, "Good morning, Izzy."

I smiled warmly, hearing him call me by the nickname he had given to me when we were children. "Good morning," I said quietly as I stood in place.

He noticed my hesitation, and furrowed his brows, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, nothing's wrong, it's just... I've been staying here well over a month now, and so I was just thinking that I-"

"Izzy," he stated sternly, cutting me off, "It's fine. In fact, I was just going to ask you something about that."

I took a step forward and rose an eyebrow, "Oh? What is it?"

He rested his elbow on the desk and placed his head in his palm, "Would you like to stay here?"

My eyes widened, "I couldn't possibly do that."

"And why is that," he asked.

"Because," I said, "Wouldn't I just be a bother to you? I don't want to burden you any more than I already have."

Ciel stood up and stared at me intently, "You're _not_ a burden, Isabel. In fact, I enjoy your company. You're the only person here who doesn't get on my nerves."

I looked down at me feet, "You promise that I won't be a burden?"

He smirked, "I swear."

I smiled and looked back up at him, "I'll stay then."

"Good," he huffed as he sat back down in his chair. "There's one more thing I'd like to talk to you about," he said just as I was about to walk out the door.

I turned around to face him, "What?"

He folded his arms and leaned back in the chair, "Sit down."

I furrowed my brows as I did what he said, "Alright."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "The day that Sebastian and I found you... How long were you in that warehouse?"

Why is he asking about this?

"As far as I know, only that night," I answered.

"And what exactly did they do to you? When Sebastian bandaged your wounds while you were unconscious, he told me that you had bruises and scars all over your body."

I smiled bitterly, "All that they did to me was stab me in the leg with a knife, and injected needles into my arms."

That's right. All of the bruises and scars on my body were not caused by those men... They were all caused by my mother and step father.

He rose a brow, "Then how did you get those bruises and the other scars?"

I looked away awkwardly, "Those were... a result of me not being careful..."

Technically, that isn't a lie. Those _were_ a result of me not being careful. I could have easily avoided those wounds if I just would have stayed out of Julius' way...

He stared solemnly into my eyes, "What about your back? There was a-"

"Has Sebastian prepared breakfast yet? I'm starved," I huffed, cutting off Ciel's sentence as I stood up.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Why are you changing the subject?"

I started walking towards the door with a false smile on my face, "I'm going to go check... You should come too, so we can eat together!" With that, I quickly left the room and started walking down the hallway.

I know exactly what Ciel was going to bring up, and honestly... that is the one thing that I _never_ want to talk about...

Ciel walked out of his study and briskly followed behind me, "Isabel," he huffed, stopping me in my tracks.

I sighed heavily then turned around to face him, "Yes?"

He furrowed his brows, "Why are you avoiding the question?"

I put on a false smile, feigning innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Isabel."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said as I turned around.

He sighed, "Fine, but this conversation is not over."

"I know that all too well," I mumbled to myself as I continued walking down the hallway.

**Ciel's POV**

After Isabel and I both finished eating breakfast, I looked directly at her from across the table, "There will be guests arriving soon. Would you like to join us?"

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

I smiled slightly, "Of course."

She smiled brightly and nodded, "I'd love to! When will they be here? How many people are coming?"

I chuckled at the girl's display, "Just a few... _acquaintances_ of mine."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

I smirked as I stood up, "It seems they're here. Shall we go?"

She stood up as well, "Sure!"

**Isabel's POV**

We were all in the parlor, and I watched as they all played a game of pool.

"Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive," Madame Red asked.

Ciel smirked, "Yes. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss."

Madame Red sighed and sat down in the chair beside me, "So, Ciel tells me you're his childhood friend."

I smiled politely and nodded, "I am. We've known each other our entire lives, and have always been really close."

She smiled brightly and clapped her hands together, "Oh, you're so cute, dear! I've always wanted a daughter, you know."

I blushed slightly, "T-Thank you..."

One of the men sighed as he leaned in towards the table and took his shot. He had shaggy blonde hair, stubble, and a scar across his face. He scoffed, "What now, Lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel stood up in an overly-confident style, "It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?" He then walked over to the billiard table.

The man who was just sitting in his chair eating the whole time widened his eyes, "You pass your turn twice, then go for the win in one shot!?"

Ciel smirked, "Naturally."

Oh, Ciel... You always did let your arrogance get the best of you.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Sir Randal warned, "Otherwise your greed will be your undoing."

Ciel smirked once more and took his shot, winning the game. He backed away from the table, "Am I undone?"

* * *

The guests have already left the mansion, and Ciel and I were in the dining hall having tea with Lau and Madame Red.

"Quite a lovely mistress you've picked up, my young lord," Lau said as he sipped his tea.

A blush spread across Ciel's face and he glared at Lau, "She's not my mistress," he huffed, "She's merely my acquaintance, I've already explained that to you once before."

Lau smirked, "Whatever you say, my lord," he said nonchalantly as he leaned over Ciel's chair and messed up his hair.

Madame Red forcefully pulled Ciel out of the chair and glared at Lau, "Watch it! You best keep your filthy hands off of my nephew!"

Ciel sighed heavily as the two adults started to argue.

Sebastian chuckled and poured some more tea into Ciel's cup.

I awkwardly got up and walked towards the door, "I'm going to take a walk around the manor," I said before I left the room.

Ciel simply nodded as I shut the door.

I sighed to myself as I roamed the halls.

Today was going by painfully slow.

Finnian ran down the hall and knocked me down, "S-Sorry, miss!" He then held out his hand to me.

I took his hand and stood back up, "It's alright, Finny. Besides, I told you not to call me 'miss'. We're friends, aren't we?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Y-Yes, mi- I mean, Isabel."

I laughed at his display, then composed myself, "So what were you doing?"

His eyes widened, "Oh, right! I was going to put these flowers in the vase inside of the Young Master's study!"

I smiled warmly, "I'll do it."

"Really," he asked.

I nodded, "Sure! I've got nothing else to do anyways."

He smiled then handed me the flowers, "Ok, here you go!"

"Thank you," I said as I looked down at the flowers. "Well, I'll see you later," I said as I started walking towards the study.

He waved, "Bye!"

A minute or so later, I finally made it to Ciel's study. I walked into the room and placed the flowers inside the vase.

At that moment, the door slammed shut and someone grabbed me from behind and put their hand over my mouth.

I struggled to break free from their grip, but this only caused them to hit me in the head with something, and quickly, everything around me faded to black.

**Ciel's POV **

I cleared my throat and stood up. I sighed as I started walking towards the door.

I wonder what Isabel is doing...

I walked down the hallway and knocked on Isabel's bedroom door. There was no answer, so I opened the door and saw that the room was vacant.

"Where did she go," I asked aloud as I shut the door and continued walking down the hallway. I then walked into my study and noticed a letter laying on my desk. I picked it up and read it closely.

What the...

"Sebastian," I shouted.

Not a moment later, Sebastian appeared in the doorway, "Yes, Young Master?"

"Azzurro Vanel has kidnapped Isabel," I stated sternly. I crumbled up the letter in my hands and narrowed my eyes at my butler, "Sebastian, this is an order. Get Isabel back at _any_ cost!"

He smirked as he bowed, "Yes, my lord," and with that, he swiftly picked me up and dashed out of the manor.

**Isabel's POV **

An abrupt slap across my face forced me to wake up.

"You woke up," said the man who slapped me, "Good."

I was sitting up against a wall in an unfamiliar room, with bounds that refrained me from moving.

He looked down at me and shook his head, "I was originally plannin' on takin' the Phantomhive boy himself, but I guess you'll do."

I glared at him, "And what exactly are you obtaining from this?"

He smirked, "Money. What else?"

"Ciel's not going to hand over money to worthless scum like you just because you kidnapped me," I huffed.

The man then scowled and kicked me in my stomach, "Shut the hell up!"

I winced in pain and looked down at the ground.

At that moment, the door busted open and Ciel and Sebastian walked through it.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the man, "Azzurro."

A gun fired and shot Sebastian right in the head, knocking him down to the ground.

I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to witness the events that were playing out right in front of me.

"Sebastian," Ciel huffed, "Quit playing dead. Get up, and get rid of him."

I heard Sebastian chuckle, "As you wish."

I opened my eyes and watched Sebastian stand up and spit out a bullet.

How is that even possible? I watched him get shot... It went right through his head...

Sebastian threw the bullet at the man who shot him, instantly making him fall limp to the ground.

Azzurro then grabbed a fistful of my hair and placed his gun right at my temple, "Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot her!"

Ciel glared at Azzurro, "Hurry up, Sebastian."

Sebastian grinned slightly, "But if I go any closer, he'll shoot her."

Ciel glanced up at his butler, "Does this mean you want to break the contract?"

Sebastian smirked, "No, of course not. I'll remain your faithful servant until the very end."

"What the hell are you two talking about," Azzurro shouted.

"Kill him," Ciel ordered.

Sebastian smirked once more, "Yes, my lord."

Azzurro's body was trembling as he continued to hold the gun up to my head, "That's it," he shouted, then fired the gun.

I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting the impact, but was surprised when it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sebastian holding the bullet.

"Looking for this," he asked, smiling.

Azzurro then threw me to the ground and backed up, "What!? How is that even possible!?"

Sebastian placed his finger up to his lips, "You see, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler," and with that, he flicked the bullet and it went right through Azzurro's head.

Ciel walked over to me and removed the bounds, "Are you alright, Izzy?"

I stared at him as if I was in a daze, "What the hell just happened?"


	5. More than a Memory

Chapter 5: More than a Memory.

**Isabel's POV **

I crossed my arms as I stared intently at the boy in front of me, "What the hell just happened," I repeated.

We were back at the Phantomhive manor, discussing things in Ciel's study. He told me he would explain everything to me once we got back here.

"I believe you got kidnapped, and I saved you," he replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

Sebastian watched the both of us in amusement.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "That's _not_ what I'm talking about."

He arched a brow, "Oh? Then specify."

"Your butler was shot directly in the head, however, he stood back up and spitted out the bullet he was shot with," I huffed, "How do you explain that!?"

Ciel sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, "You wouldn't understand, Izzy. This isn't something that's so easily explained."

I rose a brow, "Try."

**Ciel's POV **

I sighed once more, "Sebastian is my butler. My _demon_ butler. He and I are bound by a contract. The contract states that he must exact my revenge, and obey my every wish while doing so. If he does not abide by these rules, then the contract will be broken. Once I've gotten my revenge, the contract will be fulfilled, thus..."

"Thus what," Isabel asked.

I can't tell her that Sebastian will devour my soul... If I did that, she'd only get in the way of things...

I looked away, "Thus, the contract will be complete. That's all..."

Sebastian smirked at this, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

Damn demon...

Isabel furrowed her brows as she looked at me, "And what exactly are you getting revenge for?"

"That is something that I cannot tell you," I said as I crossed my arms.

She sighed, "Fine." After she said that, she stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going," I asked.

She stood still as she placed her hand on the doorknob, "To the garden."

I suppose it's only natural for her to want to go outside... She _was_ locked in that house for several years, after all.

"Would you like Sebastian to accompany you," I asked.

She shook her head, "No, that's fine... I'd like to go by myself, if that's alright..."

I nodded, "Very well. Just... stay close to the manor, alright?"

"I know," she said quietly as she left the room.

Back when we were children, we would always play hide-and-seek in the garden, but ever since her father started to get ill, she would always be afraid to go in the garden alone. It was strange to me, because she would always act like such a brave girl, but... I never asked her why though.

Sebastian interrupted me from my thoughts, "Young Master."

I glanced up at him, "What?"

"I couldn't help but notice something rather... _odd_ about that girl," he said solemnly.

I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean?"

He looked as if he was deep in thought, "Everywhere she goes, there's a... _shadow_ following her."

"A shadow," I questioned sarcastically, "Doesn't everyone have those, Sebastian?"

He shook his head, "I don't mean those kinds of shadows, my lord."

"Then explain," I huffed.

He looked directly at me with his demonic crimson eyes, "There's a presence with her. It's almost sinister, and it follows her everywhere she goes. This isn't the first time I've noticed it, but recently, I could tell that it's getting stronger."

"How long has it been with her," I asked.

"I assume it's been with her for her entire life," he said.

My eyes widened slightly, "Can't you get rid of it?"

He shook his head, "I don't believe I can... I believe there's an... _unbreakable_ bond between their souls, that is, if that presence even has a soul."

"What kind of bond is it," I asked.

"Forgive me, Young Master, but I'm not quite certain," he said.

**Isabel's POV **

I walked around the garden and looked at the white roses. I smiled, "White roses always were Ciel's favorite." I laid down in the middle of the garden and looked up at the sky.

-_Flashback_ - _Nine Years Ago_-

"Look at this one," I said, pointing at a beautiful white rose that finally bloomed.

Father and I were in the garden, looking at all of the lovely flowers.

He chuckled, "It's a beauty, isn't it?"

I smiled brightly and nodded, "Uhuh! White roses are Ciel's favorite! Can I give him one next time he visits?"

Father smiled warmly, "Of course you can."

"Alexander," Charlotte shouted as she started walking towards us.

Father turned around and glanced at the horrible woman, "Yes, Charlotte? What is it?"

"Can you come inside for a moment? It's important," she asked, faking kindness in her tone.

He nodded as he stood up and started walking towards her. He looked down at me, "I'll be right back, Isabel. Stay in the garden," he said.

I nodded as I watched him walk away.

Charlotte shot me a glare, before turning around and walking inside the mansion with father.

"Stupid woman," I mumbled.

"Isabel," I heard someone whisper.

-_End of Flashback_-

"Isabel," called a somewhat familiar voice.

I sat up and looked around the garden, but saw that no one else was there. "Hello," I said as I stood up.

At that moment, a dark figure shot past me.

I instantly turned around and noticed something moving where the beginning of the woods was. As I walked towards the woods, I could feel something watching me.

It's just like that day...

I looked around, but there was still no one in sight. I furrowed my brows as I stood at the entrance of the woods.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulder, "Isabel."

I quickly turned around, but saw that it was only Ciel. "Ciel," I said almost breathlessly.

He arched a brow, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, you just surprised me..."

He hesitantly nodded, then said, "Lets go back inside. It'll be getting dark soon."

I simply nodded and started walking back towards the manor with him.

Even as I went back inside the manor, the feeling of being watched never left me.

I clutched the cross that hung from the chain around my neck tightly as I glanced out the window and towards the woods, "What's out there?"


End file.
